


snow brawls and sick days

by yikesbirb



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesbirb/pseuds/yikesbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two shot - it's like he hasn't grown up at all, she thinks, watching warily from her place against a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. snow brawls

It's like he hasn't grown up at all, Izumo decides, watching warily from her place against a tree.

The half-demon is quite literally frolicking through the snow. Kicking it up into the air and tossing the occasional snowball at Kuro. The demon cat is, of course, too fast to be caught and bats them from the air easily. She can't be sure but it looks like the two-tailed feline is smiling. As well, Rin keeps shouting replies, as if egging someone on, so Kuro must be enjoying the little game Rin started.

She, on the other hand, rather hates snow and would prefer to not have anything to do with it.

Too bad for her, then, that she was the only exwire around. It made her a prime candidate for shenanigans in Rin's mind. So, here she is. After much cajoling and whining on Rin's part, she might add, bundled up like a purple marshmallow. Only her legs and eyes and hair visible. (Which is a good thing too because she's not sure how she would explain away the pout on her face as most definitely  _not_ pouting. Izumo does not pout. She frowns and scowls. Never pouts.)

Huffing, Izumo looks away into the distance.

She doesn't know how much longer the boy will go on. It is unlikely he'll run out of energy anytime soon. She doesn't hold much hope his enthusiasm will waver either. Better to settle in for a long run, then.

That is her first mistake. Her second is allowing her mind to drift to nostalgic memories. Where her sister is with her, her mother still loves her, and her brothers are not dancing on the edge of not-quite-antagonistic but also not kind. It is, after all, only natural for Rin to chuck a snowball full force into her face once he realizes she is no longer 'checked in'.

Izumo sputters. Shrieks incredulously, "Rin!"

Rin only laughs. The asshole.

Teeth chattering, Izumo attempts to wipe the snow away and only partially succeeds. There's no saving her scarf, however, and it is left to fall to the ground while she digs out the snow falling beneath her collar. When she is done, Rin is still laughing. If that is not embarrassing enough she would swear that Kuro was laughing too. That or hacking up a fur ball.

Oh. It. Was. On.

The tamer gathers snow with her mitten-covered hands, packs it, and then throws it. It strikes with surprising accuracy and is Rin is no longer laughing. Instead, he chokes on snowflakes while Izumo  _cackles_.

What follows is less of a snowball fight and more a of snow brawl.

Izumo does not have good aim (ignoring her lucky shot) while Rin is practically deadly with his. The girl is not about starting something she will inevitably lose so, of course, the only logical solution is to start a wrestling match of sorts. She's not as fast or as strong as Rin but with a promise of treats to Kuro, who helps distract the half demon, Izumo manages to avoid being struck with any more snow before she jumps onto his back.

Honestly, she hadn't expected him to go down so easy. Hadn't really expected him to go down at all.

She yelps. Clings to Rin for dear life as he plows headfirst into the snow. Surprise stuns him. Only for a moment. It's not long before he's rolling over and returning the favor. He shoves snow into her face. She shoves it down his shirt in return. He starts to bury her in the snow. She scoops snow into his stupid, smiling face. And so it goes. Until they are both tired out, freezing, and gasping for breath. Lips blue and shivering, they lay sprawled out in the snow, staring up at the sky.

"You…are…an idiot," says Izumo, characteristic furrow between her brows.

Rin replies gleefully in return, "I had fun, too, Eyebrows!"

She grunts. Pushes snow halfheartedly in his direction. Her arm is too short and the pile doesn't reach him. It's his fault for being so far away. Bastard.

"That's not what I said,  _idiot,_ " she insists. Doesn't even bother attempting to correct his usage of his horrendous nickname. If she has tried a hundred times before then she has also failed a hundred times before.

However, she is maybe smiling, too.

Just a little bit.


	2. sick days

It is, of course, to be expected when Izumo is sick the next day. Essentially dousing yourself in ice water for an hour or so will do that to you. Unless, you just happen to be Satan's son. Then you apparently get a free, undeserved pass. And, of course, Rin is all sorts of apologies and worry and way too eager to please. Izumo just wants to bury herself beneath her covers. Suffer nice and quietly, please and thank you.

Obviously, too much to hope for.

Her phone blows up with texts asking about how she's feeling, would she like him to bring her something, and he's really, really, really sorry.

Izumo wants to punch him because her phone is for emergencies and she can't turn it off and when did he even get her number?

It's not like she's even mad, really. Vaguely irritated for sure and more than a little pissed at her body for getting sick, but she's nowhere near being mad at Rin. It had been fun, in her opinion. Though, now, the half-demon is rapidly grinding that opinion into dust with his incessant concern.

Izumo doesn't respond to half of the texts. Tells him over and over its fine and to please shut up for the other. Eventually, though, she gives in and sends him her dorm address. She figures enduring his company for some odd minutes for a day of peace is worth it.

He arrives sooner than she expects and she drags herself from bed—comforter held firmly around her shoulders—to open the door for him.

They stand there awkwardly for a moment. Izumo squinting up at the half-demon through a splitting headache. Rin looking anywhere except at the tamer.

"Well?" she prompts with a croak. "What did you come over for?"

"Ah, well—" He opens the bag slung over his shoulder, unzipping it, and begins to dig through it rapidly before continuing. "—I didn' really know what you liked or wanted? You weren't really responding or 'nything but I guess that makes sense since yer sick but 'nyway I brought some teas…? And, um, soup, too an' some tissue an' also I might've taken some cold medicine from Yukio's cabinet but don't tell him! Also, I brought some cards? I didn' know if you would feel okay 'nough for playing games but jus' in case. So, um—"

Rin breaks off, returning her stare, and doesn't pick up again even after some moments of silence.

Izumo wants to bang her head against the door frame.

Of course he'd want to come in.

With a long suffering sigh, she moves back, gesturing for him to step in. Rin does so. Awkwardly edging in as if she'll bite him if he so much as breathes wrong.

She just might, actually.

Closing the door behind him, Izumo returns to her bed. She practically falls back into it with a grunt. She takes to few moments to just exist before deciding the feel of Rin's anxious presence is too much.

"Chamomile."

"Uh—what?" returns the half-demon.

Izumo rolls over so she's no longer half-suffocating herself with her pillow and calls again, "Chamomile tea."

"Oh! Okay, I'll jus', uh, make some, then."

Some sort of noise comes from the tamer in return. She hears him move off toward the little kitchenette in the corner of the dorm.

He's making an ungodly amount noise, she thinks, but at least he's being useful…

Rin blinks, staring down at the tamer, who is, decidely asleep. Her mouth is open and she's drooling at little. Which is actually kind of gross, he thinks. It's also okay, though, because she probably can't breathe through her nose at all. Nonetheless, he stands there, staring, biting his lip, cup of tea steaming in his hand. Absolutely unsure of what to do. His tail swishes back and forth behind him in indecision.

"Huh," he says aloud, almost but not quite hoping it would wake Izumo.

She does not as much as twitch.

"Right."

Back to the indecision, then.

Rin looks around the room for inspiration, as if somehow he'll find out what do from the room itself, before his eyes land back on Izumo. His finger taps against the cup several times before sudden an idea sparks. He puts the cup on the desk and then returns to the kitchen.

It takes a while and by the time he's done a good two hours pass. He cooks the soup he had brought, plus some additional small lunches, finds some Tupperware, and stores it all in the little fridge (all properly labeled, of course). He puts the all the tea he brought and crackers too on the shelves and then moves back to the desk.

Hers is a lot more organized than his and he finds a pen and paper easily. He scribbles out a quick note, grabs the now empty bag, and makes his way to the door.

The boy glances over his shoulder at the girl one more time and grin stretches over his face. She looks pretty funny like that; sprawled out and tangled in her covers. Her hair is in disarray (some in her mouth and, okay, seriously, how is she even _breathing_ ) and she looks nothing like her usual put together self.

Yet, for some reason he's happy looking at her. Not only because it's funny either. He doesn't know why and doesn't bother to ponder it, either. Then he's leaving without a second thought, closing the door softly behind himself.

' _Hey,_  
Restocked your kitchen!  
Didn't really need any of the stuff I  
bought so I left it. Hope you like it  
all and that you feel better soon!  
Rin'


End file.
